You Had Me From Hello
by MsMills
Summary: A Swan Queen AU Story. Where Emma is a Singer and Regina is a Catering manager and they meet at a wedding reception. Based on the film, The Wedding Singer and their is mention of Lily/Emma - Regina/Robin but this is a Swanqueen story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Okay, so, one of my favourite films is the wedding singer and I had the urge to write something similar.  
**_

 _ **Hope you all like the first chapter and sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. I do not own once upon a time nor its characters.  
**_

* * *

"Hey, come on everybody, get up on the dance floor….look at the happy couple, no exceptions" the blonde singer, says through the microphone. as she stands upon the stage, at a wedding reception and she smiles, before starting to sing "You had me from hello, I felt love...start to grow" she looks around, at the happy couples "The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me…It was over from the start you completely stole my heart…And now you won't let go, I never even had a chance you know...You had me from hello…"

A minute and a half later, there we're cheers and clapping.

"Okay, well, now, you guys, have a nice dinner and Mary Margaret here" she gestures to the pixie haired brunnette, to the side of her "Will be taking over on lead vocals" and she then walks away, to go and have a break. Leaving her friend to step up to the mic.

Everyone stares at her, waiting for her to start and she clears her throat before..."Give me time to realize my crime…let me love and stay"

Some of the crowd then grimace, as the brunettes voice wasnt the best.

"I have danced…" she continued...

* * *

Meanwhile, the blonde singer, stopped to talk to her best friend Ruby, a tall, long legged, brunnette woman, at one of the drinks tables. Who had come along for the support.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" She asked casually and smiled, before taking a sip of a beer, that she had picked up from the table.

"That hot waitress, that's what's up" Ruby then replied and looked around for the waitress.

"Oh no! Not again" Emma groaned, which made the brunnette glare at her momentarily.

"This is different. I certainly got gay vibes this time" she then laughs.

"Yeah and I suppose, you wonna, be the woman, to make them realize right?" she shakes her head in amusement.

"Yes I do. I don't often date women, but I'll make an exception for this one" she looks around.

"Okay, well good luck with that…I'm gonna go get some fresh air" she rolls her eyes and walks off. Leaving Ruby to look around, for the waitress.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the waitress, who actually is the catering manager is stressing, over the lack of prime ribs.

"Regina calm down. It's okay. Were just halve the portions left" her assistant, who was also her best friend told her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've got a lot on at the moment, as you know"

"Yeah, is Robin still pressing for you guys to set a date for the wedding?"

"Yes" she looks around, to the chef, who is plating up some more prime ribs.

"I just feel stupid Katheryn. For not being excited about it all" she frowns.

"Your thinking about it to much and you know what! I think you need a break. Go on..ill take care of all this for a while" she gestures to the back door.

"Okay. Thank you" Regina smiles sadly and walks off and out of the door, where she sees some kid and a blonde woman near a dumpser.

She makes her way over, curciously and then, sees that the kid being sick. She grimaces.

"You gonna throw up any more kid?" The blonde Singer asks, as she rubs his back and both are startled when they hear "Hello..is he a friend of yours?"

Emma snaps her head to her and is momentarily speechless. As the woman standing a few foot away from her, with crossed arms is the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Hello?" The brunette adds and then smirks.

"Uh..actually I couldn't let him do it in front of his folks" she looks back to the kid and says "You gonna wait a few years, before you drink again?"

"Yeah" the kid groans, as he holds his stomach.

"Good, cos alcohol equals puke and that leads to a smelly mess and then nobody likes you" Emma then tells him and the kid steps away not saying anything and walks off, leaving Emma frowning at him and Regina shaking her head.

"Thats the thanks I get" Emma then mumbles and looks to Regina, who is now looking at her with a smile.

"I think I saw you on the stage earlier. are you the wedding Singer? Regina asks.

"Yeah, I actually sing at a number of events, not just weddings" she tells the brunnette and smiles slightly then adds "I'm Emma, by the way"he tolds her hand out to shake Regina's hand.

Regina nods and takes the blondes hand, firmly shaking it and both feel a tingle, upon their skin, but don't think to much about it.

"Its nice to meet you Emma. I'm Regina Mills, i cater for weddings and other events" she then releases Emma's hand and runs a hand through her hair and that's when Emma notices the ring.

"Oh, that must be cool and that's a nice ring you got there, are you getting married?" She then asks with slight sadness.

Regina looks to her hand. Slightly wide eyed.

"Oh, Yes. Actually, I'm not totally sure if I want to go through with it " She frowns and Emma tilts her head at the brunette.

"Do you not love him?" she asks then adds "Sorry, I don't mean to pry"

However, Regina doesn't take it as prying and says "It may sound silly to you. But I have always believed, that true love would be magical and something wonderful… and not something people tell you, is love"

Emma ponders for a brief moment.

"Um, that actually sounds like you want something out of a fairy tale"

Regina sighs and looks down at the ground sadly.

"But it sounds great though. We all ideally would want that right!" Emma adds.

"Possibly...do you have someone Miss..." Regina asks and looks to her curciously.

"Its Miss Swan, but you can call me Emma…and yeah" she bites her lip, as she then stares into brown chocolate eyes,. That are looking back at her own with the same look of uncertainty and something else.

"Hey Ems, you gotta back in here now. The crowds turning on Mary Margaret" her guitarist then shouts from the door and breaks the spell, the two women seemed to be under.

Emma steps back.

"Yeah…right, okay" Emma then replies unsurely and blinks a dozen times. Trying to figure out, what just happened.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Swan" Regina then says, with a genuine smile. Which makes Emma swallow and think, damn, she's got the most….but then she stops her line of thought and says "And you Regina. Maybe, when you married, I'll sing at your wedding"

Regina chuckles, a slight blush appearing upon her cheeks and she nods.

"I think I'd like that" she replies softly and Emma beams.

"Great...I better get back inside...Bye Regina" she begins to walk off and back into the building, where she hears Mary Margaret, still singing, do you really want to hurt me on a loop and then someone shout out "YOU SUCK"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I am going to try and upload a new chapter each evening, so I can finish it by thw weekend hopefully and get on with my other unfinished stories. Also, thanks to those of you who have followed/faved this story I appreciate it.**_

* * *

Three Weeks later.

"You know, your gonna blow everyone away at your fortieth aniversery party" Emma tells her neighbour, Ms Buffay. As she sits in her neighbours lounge, after going through a song with her, for the past hour.

Ms Buffay smiles at the compliment.

"If I sing to him, without making any mistakes...he will know how hard i've worked and how much I still love him, after all these years" she then tells Emma shakily.

"Well, I hope forty years from now, that I can be just as happy as you" Emma then tells her happily.

"Oh, you will be. I just know it"

"Yeah?" Emma tilts her head, curciously.

"You have a good heart" her neighbour tells her honestly and Emma chuckles.

"Thanks" she then tells her neighbour and ooks to the clock on the wall. "Uh, it's nearly five. I better get going" she stands up.

"What about you payment?" Ms Buffay asks, anxiously.

"Oh. I'll have it to go, if thats okay?"

Ms Buffay nods and goes to make her way to the kitchen and says "Of course...your such a good girl, letting me pay you with bearclaws"

"Um, well, they taste so good Ms Buffay. Its more than enough" she shouts and then the 4foot nine, elderly woman appears with a bowl of bearclaws.

"Thanks" Emma then says happily, taking the bowl.

"Now, take a bite so I can see you enjoy them"

Emma smirks and picks one from the bowl and takes a bite. Ms Buffay smiles and is happy with Emma's reaction.

"Okay, well I'm going to leave now" she steps towards the door.

"Your such a good girl Emma. Thank you for teaching me this song. Your going to make someone a good Wife one day"

"Thanks, I hope so" Emma chuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the city. Regina is stood in her old room, of her parents house, looking out the window, at nothing in particular.

Her mother walks into the room, wearing her usual black suit and sporting, a soar look upon her face.

"Did you hear, that girl who always has her hair plated from across the road, is getting married next weekend?" she tells Regina seriously.

Regina frowns at this and continues to look out the window, blankly.

"Your much prettier than her dear."

Regina now turns her head, to look at her mother.

"What's being pretty, got anything to do with being married mother?" she asks.

"Everything! You got to get married before you get the size of a house and start getting facial hair" Cora says seriously.

"Well...I will get married soon mother, there is no rush"

Cora sighs and goes to leave the room, as she knows she won't get anything else out of her daughter, regarding her wedding.

* * *

Back across town, Emma steps into her appartment, which she shares with Ruby, her bestfriend. She walks to the kitchen, where there is a note waiting for her. She opens it.

 _Emma._

 _I can't do this anymore. I've been talking with friends and I figured it out. I am not in love with you now, as I was, when you were in your band a year ago, things have changed and I relized, your never going to leave this place and we've both changed so much over the past year. So, I'm going back home. Please don't call me._

 _Lily._

Emma swallows and reads it again, in disbelief, before saying "What a load of crap..I can't believe this"

"Everything alright?" Ruby shouts from her bedroom.

"No, of course its not! Lily has left me" Emma shouts back and Ruby suddenly appears and goes to read the note herself.

"What a bitch"

Emma heads to the fridge and opens a beer.

"Don't call her that. Cos when we get back together, things will be werid between us if you call her that"

"Ems...don't take her back. She's so not good enough for you anyways"

"Yeah, I know things havent been that great between us for the last few months Rubes...but I thought we might be turning a corner, you know.." she swallows the beer down, to drown her sarrows.

Ruby shakes her head in disagreement.

"You can do better Em's. I've told you a dozen times. That she never treated you well"

"Yeah, but I...I really liked her Rubes" her eyes started to water.

Ruby frowned.

"Come lets go and watch TV or somehing and if you wonna talk about it some more, were do that" she smiled.

"Okay" Emma sniffled and downed some more of her beer and make her way to the sofa, where her and Ruby started to watch some reality show, about cheaters.

* * *

Five more days later, across the city. Regina is standing in her kitchen, cooking a lasagna for her and Robins dinner.

"These are for you" Robin says smugly, upon arriving home with a bunch of flowers and hands them over, to her.

She smiles and says "Thank you" before looking for a vase.

"I also, have something else for you" he tells her.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I brought us two tickets to Paris, so we can get married there"

Regina froze and gaped momentarily.

"But why?" she asked, confused.

"Our honeymoon. I set the date for our wedding too"

"You what?" she clenched her fist at her side, as she hated surprises and this was the worst.

"Set a date for our wedding" he confirmed.

Regina's eyes darted left and right.

"I see...may I ask, what prompted this sudden decison, without discussing it with me first?"

"Your mother. She said, you wanted to set a date but wasn't sure if I would want too yet. So she suggested I surprise you"

Regina clenched her jaw and cursed her mother's interference.

"She said, Paris is the romance captial of the world and that you have always wanted to go there" he added casually.

"When I was a teenager" she huffed and ran a hand, through her shoulder length hair.

"Oh, do you not want to go there now?" he asked and frowned and looked, to her breasts.

"It would be nice, yes. but I would of liked to been consulted before you went and done it" she said sadly and thought. do you really have to look at my chest right now!

"Well okay. It's the 18th of October is that suitable for you?" he asked a little annoyed and Regina started to panic internally. Yes she wanted her happily ever after, but was this really it! especially when the guy only seemed to be interested in her assets, most of the time.

"Actually Robin. I would prefer it to be here, with family"

He puts down at the tickets, on the kitchen unit.

"Thats fine. Were get married here and then, have the honeymoon in Paris?"

"Okay, Thank you" she mutters and continues to arrange the flowers in the vase. That she had found under the sink and she thinkis, what the hell, am I going to do now.

* * *

Emma meanwhile, hasn't left her appartment in those five days. She's laying in her bed and wallowing.

Ruby knocks on her door and opens it.

"Hey Ems...you alright?" she asks.

"Hmm"

Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Listen Ems. You got to go to work tonight. You said you'd do that wedding remember? you can't let them down and you need the momey, to pay your haf of the rent"

"Leave me alone" Emma snaps and stares at the wall, blankly and Ruby changes tactics.

"Theres going to be lots of available girls there, you know" she tells Emma, who frowns.

"I've got nothing to offer anybody" Emma then mumbles. "I havent done jack shit, since high school and what girl is gonna want to marry me?"

Ruby stares at her momentarily, then says "Who said anything about marrying you. I meant someone to get your frustrations out on" she crosses her arms.

Emma groans and three hours later, she is on the stage, at the wedding venue, looking rough, after downing a couple of beers before performing.

"If we took a holiday...take some time to celebrate...just one day out of life" she sings out loud and out of tune and with no effort at all and Mary Margaret sings "Oh yeah, oh yeah" whilst looking at the blonde strangely.

Emma then looks to Ruby and sings "Everybody spread the word...I live with my best friend, in her appartment"

"Oh god" Ruby then mutters and hurries off, to see if she can stop this disater, before it gets worse and then, moments later, Emma looks to the bride and groom and says "Hey you guys, your off to a great start...at least she showed up, right!"

"Were not paying you for your thoughts" the grooms father shouts out and she looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Listen buddy. I have the microphone, so your listen to what I have to say"

They all stare at her, in disbelief, but she doesn't pay it no attention and continues...

"You know, its funny. Some of us, wont ever find true love. apparantly it should be magical and wonderful. Well not for me...and I'm pretty sure its not for most of you in this room either" she smirks.

"Oi lady, your the worst wedding singer in the world" The father of the groom then shouts and she glares at him once more and says "Do you want me to come over there and strangle you with my microphone! cos I will"

And with that, Ruby, jumps on the stage and drags Emma away. Whilst Mary Margaret tries to salvage the situation, by singing...Do you really want to hurt me...

* * *

 _ **So yes, Emma's in abit of a dark place at the mo, but it gets better next chapter, as Regina and Emma bump into eachother again. Yay :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Moments later, Ruby sits Emma down at one of the tables and says "Stay here, Im going to sort things out. then were go home"

However, Emma just blanks her and just stares out at the guests, who are staring at her and gossiping.

"What?" she snaps and they look away.

"Hello Miss Swan" a husky woman's voice then says, from beside her and she snaps her head up, to see Regina smiling down at her.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Emma asks.

"I'm catering this event and you must be singing at this event. Which I must say is going rather well" she smirks but Emma sighs and looks back to the guests.

"Yeah, well, stuff happened" She says back.

"Yes. I heard that you broke up, with your boyfriend" Regina says casually and keeps her gaze upon the blonde woman and when Emma suddenly looks back up at her, she is met with a strange look and the words "Boyfriend? who said that?"

"Oh, just the local gossipers, Im not one of them though"

"Actually it was my girlfriend, who broke up with me. so you can correct them on that" she snaps and looks away, not wanting to see Regina's reaction. Which was a raise of the eyebrow and a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Regina replies sincerly and Emma softens a little.

"That's okay, its not your fault, its hers" she replies and they look outwards in silence for a moment.

"I don't know if this will make a difference, but my bestfriend insists I have an engagement party and I'd like you to come"

Emma snaps her head back up and looks surprised and she now, takes in the brunnettes appearence of black pant suit and those deep red full lips. She thinks the woman is absouluty stunning, but quickly puts those thoughts to the back of her mind, as now is not the time to lust over someone else.

"Really! you want me to come to your engagement?" she asks.

"Yes. I would like that"

"Right...Well thanks, Ill think about it" she then says and thinks I think Id like that too.

* * *

The next day. Emma wakes up, with a hungover and she pulls herself up out of bed and shuffles into the kitchen, in her tank top and boy pants.

"Geez, you look like shit Ems" Ruby tells her.

"Thanks alot" Emma huffs and opens the fridge.

"So, Do you want the good or bad news first?" Ruby asks, as she watches Emma take a sip of juice.

"Bad I guess"

"Okay. Your not getting paid for lastnight"

Theres a pause, as Emma stares at the juice bottle, blankly.

"Yeah okay, whats the good news?" she then says.

"That hot waitress I told you about, gave me her address for you to go to her engagement party"

Emma snapped her head towards Ruby and gaped for a moment, as the previous nights events started to come back to her.

"I didn't know you knew her" Ruby then said, curciously.

"I don't" Emma replied quickly then added "I mean, we spoke at that wedding breifly but that was it...and by the way shes a catering manager not a waitress"

"Who cares, shes hot" Ruby says casually and licked her lips.

Emma nodded unconciously.

"Are you gonna go?" Ruby adds.

"I don't know, when or where, it even is Rubes" Emma sighs.

"Well, its on the paper she gave me lastnight, it says October 10th, 7.30 and her address. Can I come?"

Emma scoffs and puts the juice back in the fridge.

"Pleaseee"

"Who even said I was going?" Emma asks.

"You have to go. Come on Ems. She obviously likes you and was pretty concerned about you last night"

"Really?" she smiles at Ruby.

"Yeah, when she gave me the note she told me to look after you and make sure you drink plenty of water"

Emma chuckles and feels a tad happier, than she had been since the break up.

"So?"

"Okay, you can come" Emma huffs and with that, she walks off back to her bedroom, where she takes two painkillers and plays, since you been gone, by Kelly Clarkson through her phone and feels a little better about life...

* * *

 _ **A/N - I know its a shorter chapter, but I thought this was a good place to end this chapter and Ill upload the next one in a few hours to make up for it :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Regina's engagement evening.

Emma and Ruby pull up to Regina's parents house and they get out of Emma's yellow bug.

"Jeez Em's. I never knew, that she was this loaded" Ruby says, as she eyes, the all white house.

"I don't want to stay every long" Emma replies and doesn't pay the house much attention. To be honest, she was in two minds weather to come or not.

"Alright. Lets just check the place out and maybe, I can pick up some guy and admire Regina for a while"

"Don't talk about her like that Rubes" Emma then says seriously, as they approach the door.

Ruby chuckles.

"Oh my god Ems"

"WHAT" Emma huffs and tries to smooth out her tight red dress.

"You like her"

Emma's eyes widden, as she looks to Ruby, but before she can reply the door suddenly opens.

"Can I help you?" a woman asks, who strangly looks abit like Regina and is giving them the once overs.

"Um, Were here for Regina's engagement party" Emma says a little weakly.

"Do I know you?" Cora then asks, staring at her.

"Um, no"

"But were friends of Regina's. we meet at a wedding reception" Ruby interepts.

"Ah, I see. Well come in" she moves and Emma and Ruby walk in, not noticing the strange look the woman is giving Ruby.

"Oh look Ems, theres Regina" Ruby says eagerly, as she watches Regina walk into view. "Lets go say hello" Ruby adds and drags Emma along. Not noticing that Regina's mother is following them, curciously.

"Hey Regina" Ruby says, getting the brunnettes attention.

Regina beams.

"Oh Hello. I'm glad you could come" she keeps her gaze on Emma, who is taken with how Regina's eyes are dark, like chocolate.

"And who are your friends dear?" her mother interupts and both Regina and Ruby look to the woman and Emma breaks out of her trance.

"This is Ruby" she gestures to the tall brunnnette and this...she looks at Emma and smiles "Is Emma Swan"

"Friends of yours?" Cora asks.

"Yes mother. We meet at a recent event"

"Oh" she looks Ruby up and down. Not particularly liking the brunettes attire of short skirt and crop top. "Well, enjoy your evening" she adds and then walks off. Leaving Ruby muttering "I don't think she likes me, very much"

This makes Emma chuckle and she doesnt notice a dark haired man, step next to Regina.

"Oh Robin. These are my friends." Regina said and she looked to Emma and smiled again, a smile that only seem to be directed to the blonde. "This is Emma, who I told you about and Ruby"

"Hello" he said casually, looking between Emma and Ruby.

"Hey, your the lucky fiance right" Ruby then asked.

"Yes I am" he replied and put his arm around Regina's waist. Which Emma found herself, not liking very much and she couldn't pin point, exactly why.

"So, this is the Emma that you told me about. Im sorry to hear about your break up, you must feel like shit" Robin said to Emma.

Regina grimanced and stepped out of his grip on her.

"Robin. She doesn't want to hear that" she told him seriously.

Emma tilted her head at Regina and wondered briefly, why Regina would tell him such personal details about her, when they barely knew each other.

"Actually, I feel pretty good. Thanks for bringing it up and you know what, my parents abandoned me when I was a baby, would you like to talk about that?" she then sarcastically retorted, looking to Robin with a blank stare. Which surprised Robin and made Regina feel a sadness, at this new imformation.

"Why would we want to discuss that?" Robin then asked, slightly baffled.

"Oh I don't know" Emma sarcastically answered. She was definatly, taking a dislike to the man.

He then looked to Regina and felt a little incomfortable.

"Right. I'm going to get a drink" he then said and walked off, leaving Ruby smirking and Emma looking to Regina and softening.

"Hey, Um, thanks for inviting us Regina"

"I'm just glad you could come. This way we can talk outside of work don't you think?"

Emma nods then looks to Ruby, who is checking Regina out.

"You know what Regina?" she looks back to the brunnete.

"What?"

"The first time Ruby saw you, she thought you were hot" she smirks and Ruby's face falls.

"I would never say that"

"Yeah you did. Said you got gay vibes and was going to be the one to make her realize" she chuckles and Ruby glares at her then she walks off, slightly blushing and Regina and Emma chuckle.

"To be fair, she didnt know you were engaged" Emma then mumbles.

"Yes. Well now she does" Regina smirks then says "So, how have you been?"

"I'm doing better. How about you?"

They start to walk to the lounge, where a dozen guests are chattering.

"I am well. the wedding plans are coming along" she fiddles with her hands, whilst looking around.

"Oh. You still not sure about it all then?" Emma asks and the brunnette shakes her head slightly.

"To be honest, I don't know...and I've got to go to Cebees to pick up the flowers, on Tuesday"

Emma grimaces.

"Oh man Cebees! Really! you should go to Belle's. Shes much cheaper and the flowers are better" she tells Regina, who now looks to her.

"Oh. Thank you for the tip" Regina replies and smiles at the blonde. Whilst thinking the woman scrubs up rather well.

"It is a shame, your not doing anymore weddings soon Emma. As we won't get to speak as much" she adds a little sadly.

Emma shakes her head in disagreement.

"Nah, were get time to do that Regina. You do other events outside of weddings right?

"Of course" Regina nods and she feels, so much better, knowing that Emma is sticking around...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Thanks again to all of those who have followed/faved/reviewed and I may upload another chapter tonight if you all are that eager for it lol.**_

* * *

Two weeks later. Emma gets a birthday gig at a centre for a wealthy family. She's on stage, feeling much happier about things and is glad that Regina got her this gig.

"Okay...lets keep the songs going...take it away Mary Margaret" she steps away from the mic, for a mid way break and Mary Margaret starts to sing "Do You really want to hurt me..." which Emma thinks nothing of and heads over to where Regina is standing.

"Hey" she says happily, as she steps beside the brunnette, who is looking through papers, that are in her hands.

"Hello Miss Swan" Regina replies and smiles, but keeps her gaze upon the papers.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Its Emma" she tells her.

"Of course it is" Regina then says with a smirk.

"Thanks for getting this gig for me Regina. I don't know, howd I'd pay the rent this month otherwise"

"Your welcome dear" Regina smiles again and looks up at Emma, who now is looking a few feet away at a teenage boy who is sitting alone, looking sad. He can't be more than thirteen, she thinks.

She then steps over to him.

"Hey kid. Why don't you get out there and dance buddy?"

He fiddles with his fennel shirt, not meeting her gaze.

"I asked that girl over there" he points across the room, to a blonde pretty girl, who is surrounded by a few boys. "She said no. Said I was a loser" he adds.

"Oh man. That hurts" Emma replies with a slight grimance. "You know what though kid. Why would you want to dance with someone who doesnt want to dance with you. Don't worry your meet a girl who treats you right one day" she tells him.

"I guess" the boy mumbles and looks down. Meanwhile, Regina has stood close to Emma, listening to the whole conversation.

Emma suddenly looks to her and gets an idea, before walking off to where the other kids are and says "Guys, listen, I want you all to meet a uh, friend of mine" she turns around and gestures for Regina to come over.

"This is Regina, say hi everyone" she grins and Regina raises an eyebrow, as she steps closer.

"Hi" they say weakly, clearly drolling over how beautiful Regina is.

"Now. Who would like to dance with this fine looking woman?" Emma then says and Regina gapes momentarily at Emma, but Emma gives her a look, which tells her this is going somewhere important.

"Me...Me..." the boys start to say and Emma says "Wow Regina. Looks like you got the pick of any man here. So take your time and pick the most coolest and unloserly kid of the bunch" she slyly looks over to the kid she was talking to before, as if to give Regina the signal that this was to cheer the kid up and make him the coolest.

Regina now gets the blondes dwift and complies.

She walks along and slightly away from the group and asks the kid, sitting in the chair to dance.

"May I have this dance young man?" she smiled at him and he then smiled back and got up from his seat. Taking Reginas hand.

"I'm Henry by the way" he mumbles.

"Its nice to meet you Henry. I am Regina"

They stop on the dance floor and Emma runs back on stage and takes to the mic and starts to sing..."I can only give you love that lasts forever..."

Regina looks across at the blonde, whilst Henry puts her arm around Regina's back.

"And I promise to be near, each time you call...and the only heart I owe...for you and only you alone..."

"Thanks for this" Henry then says, breaking Regina out of her doe eyed musings. She turns her head back to him.

"Thats okay. Your quite a dancer"

"Not really, I;m just swaying" he smiles at her.

"Well, your a good swayer" she smirks and he chuckles.

* * *

Soon as the song finshes, Regina steps back and says "Thank you for the dance" and Henry nods and shyly walks away. Not seeing Emma join Regina and say "Thanks Regina, he needed that"

Regina takes a breath and turns to look at the blonde.

"That was a nice thing you did there"

"You mean that was a nice thing you did. You danced with the kid, not me"

"Yes. but it was your idea"

Emma beamed and looked away a little bashfully.

"Anyway. Thank you for recommending Belle's. Not only were the flowers beautiful, she didnt overcharge me either" Regina says a little seriously.

"Good, Im glad"

"I could actually use your skills, in picking the cake" Regina suggests.

"Havent you got your bestfriend and mom for that?" Emma asks.

Regina sighs.

"I...I was hoping you would help me. I'm afraid I'm going to overpay for a half eaten wedding cake" she partly lied. Emma tilts her head, in thought.

"Um...I really need to concentrate on getting more gigs" she replies, but she see's the disapointed look upon Regina's face and she crumbles "I guess that can wait a little longer. Of course I'll help" she adds and then see's Regina's disapointment turn into a beautiful smile and Emma thinks, I'm so screwed...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Just to let you know in advance - Spolier Alert - This chapter contains a kiss, Yay :D**_

* * *

On the Tuesday. Emma meets Regina at a local cake shop.

"Hello" Regina says a little nervously, as Emma steps in front of her.

"Hey Regina. you ready to do this?" Emma asks.

"No. However it is a nesesity"

Emma frowns at this and watches Regina turn, to enter the shop.

Once Inside, both women look around at the pristine white walls and spotless counters and they look, through the glass displays.

"Its kinda expensive huh" Emma mumbles.

"Yes. Weddings can be very expensive dear" she sarcastically retorts.

"Oh, this looks nice" Emma points to the two tier, white iced cake.

"I suppose it is" Regina says lowly and looks to the assistant and says "Can we taste this one?"

The assistant nods and proceeds, to cut two small slices.

"Which one of you is getting married?" the assistant asks.

"That would be me" Regina says unenthuiatically and the woman just nods and puts the cake on two small plates.

"Posh" Emma mutteres as the woman gives them the plates and Regina smirks.

"It tastes like fruit cake" Emma says, moments later.

"Yes. I agree" Regina frowns. obviously not impressed.

"We're keep looking" Emma then tells her and puts the plate on the counter and walks off, to look at more cakes. Leaving Regina staring after her with a smile upon her face.

Half an hour later, with a simple three tier iced cake agreed upon. Regina drags Emma off to the photographers.

"You never mentioned anything about seeing any photographers" Emma moans.

"Miss Swan, Please" Regina pleads.

"Its Emma and jeez Regina. I thought we were friends now, yet you still call me Miss Swan and it sounds like, I'm some business assosicate"

Regina laughs at this and Emma swears its music to her ears and she can't help but smile.

* * *

At the photographers. Regina and Emma sit at a table, looking around at the portraits on the walls and waiting, for the owner to come and talk to them.

"So, you only spoke to them over the phone" Emma mutters.

"Yes. I said I was getting married and needed a professional photographer and they told me to come down and discuss it"

"Right" Emma replies and watches the owner approach them and sit down.

"Sorry about that. We have been very busy today" The woman says.

"No problem" Regina replies.

"So, Your here because you require a photographer to take your wedding photo's am I right?" the woman asks.

"Yes. I need a professional one"

The owner chuckles.

"I only hire professional" she then says.

"Good" Regina fiddles with her hands in her lap and Emma watches curciously and picks up, that Regina is not comfortable.

Emma then, without thinking about it, puts her hand on the brunnettes, surprising her in the process and says "It's okay Regina. I'm not going no where and if you want to leave right now, were leave. We don't have to do this today, if youd rather not"

Regina blinks and is slightly startled, of how Emma can know, how she is feeling.

Meanwhile the owner, looks between the pair.

"You know. can I say something?" she asks.

Both nod and the woman keeps her gaze on Emma.

"I deal with alot of people. Yet, you both have that look. That says your going to be together forever. Its refreshing"

Regina's heart nearly stops and she gapes at the woman in surprise, whilst Emma blushes and says "Were just friends"

The owner, then looks a little panicked and says "Sorry" and quickly moves on, talking through the details and when they leave, both are silent and thinking about what the woman had said...

* * *

Three days later.

Regina meets Emma at a local diner for lunch.

"Thanks for the grilled cheese, it always cheers me up" Emma says casually, as she puts it in her mouth and takes a bite.

"Its my pleasure. I am glad for the distraction from the wedding plans to be honest" Regina replies and fiddles with her hands on the table.

"Yeah...I feel werid being in this place though..." Emma mumbles.

"Oh?" Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Me and Lily used to come here all the time" she looks down sadly.

Regina frowns.

"May I ask what happened between you two?" she asks.

Emma shrugs.

"She wasn't the one, I guess"

"Did you have any idea what she wasnt the one, when you were together?" Regina asks curciously.

"That's the thing...I should have. It was all about her really. How did you know Robin was the right one?"

Regina scoffs.

"I don't know about him being the one dear. I know it sounds stupid because I am marrying the guy. But I just envisioned, the one being someone who I could see the rest of my life with and doing not just the big things together but the little things, because thats what counts"

Emma nods.

"Yeah, its the little things. Like, I remember when Lily took me to the grand canyon and we took a plane...you would think she'd let me have the window seat because she had been before and I hadn't...but she didn't and I had to put up with, the drinks cart hitting my arm everytime it passed and she would just laugh"

Regina stares at her sadly and she reaches a hand over and places it upon Emma's free one, upon the table. They lock eyes. Both understanding and comforting one another.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emma takes Regina to her appartment.

"Thank you for inviting me" Regina says softly, as she walks into the blondes kitchen and Emma heads to the fridge.

"No probs" she opens it and pulls out two beers. "Um, I don't know if this is your kind of thing" she holds one out to the brunnette.

"You would be right in your assumption dear. But Ill make an exception this time" she smirks and Emma chuckles.

It is then, that Ruby walks in.

"Oh good your home" she says and takes off her red short jacket, before saying "I was just arguing on the phone with Belle. Over what kind of kiss is appropriate for a wedding kiss" Ruby tells Emma and doesn't take any notice, that Regina is there.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Oh don't roll your eyes Ems. Its like, your first kiss as a married couple and I told her Its perfectly acceptable to do it open mouthed" Ruby adds.

Regina shakes her head in disagreement.

"That would be so gross" Emma replies and takes a sip of her beer.

"I agree" Regina adds and then says "I can not, imagine doing that in front of my family and friends"

Ruby looks to her.

"How would you want to do it then?" she asks curciously "I mean thin mouthed, maybe a little tounge?" she smirks and Regina's eyes widden a little and Emma chuckles.

"Yeah, you gotta have some tounge right Regina?" Emma jokes.

"I dont know about that, dear" Regina replies "its not exactly approiate" and she crosses her arms defensively.

"Well, show me what is approriate?" Ruby asks and leans on the kitchen unit, looking between Emma and Regina.

"Excuse me?" Regina says seriously and to be honest a little confused.

"For educational purposes, show me what you would do?"

Emma swallows thicky at this and Regina looks at Ruby in disbelief.

"Does it look like my husband to be, is here!" she replies a little sarcastiacally and Emma chuckles.

"I mean you and Emma...for educational purposes" Ruby says casually, as if its a normal thing to ask.

Emma nearly chokes on her berer at this and Regina goes wide eyed.

"Oh come on. Its just the three of us here. Im not gonna tell anyone and anyway its for education purposes"

"You keep saying that Rubes" Emma muttered nervously.

"Well, I just need to know. So I can settle it with Belle once and for all" she gives a pleading look and Emma looks to Regina. Who is still a little wide eyed and is thinking, Ruby wont shut up until she does it, so she just nods.

"For educational purposes I will give it a go" she says and Emma is now dumbfounded. She hadnt expected Regina to agree this easily and she starts to feel something like anxiety, begin to take over.

Ruby grins.

"Right...Okay..." she steps around and pushes Emma in front of Regina and both, look shyly at one another.

"I know prononce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride, blah blah blah" Ruby then says quickly and is watching both intently.

However both continue to stare at one another, unsure if they should be the one to lean in first. But then, Regina decides to lean slowly forward first.

She can now feel her heart pick up its pace and Emma swallows and think, get your shit together swan, this is the only chance, your ever get to kiss a woman like her, make the most of it. She tells herself.

And before she knows it, her lips are touching full red ones and she feels warm and fuzzy and everything is wonderful in the world.

She then starts to move her mouth slowly and Regina seems to follow her lead and everything just stands still...she thinks Regina can feel it too. Theres something more, something magical occuring and yet, it is over before it had began and they pull away, slowing opening their eyes and staring at one another in wonderment.

However, Ruby interupts their moment, by saying "Wow, thats exactly how it should be. You should do that, at your wedding Regina"

Regina snaps her head to Ruby and is slightly dazed, she knows she wants to do that again and yet, its not Robin, who she finds herself wanting to kiss like that. She looks back to Emma. Who is now looking at the kitchen unit, tapping her fingers and biting her lip and theres a tint of red in her cheeks and Regina thinks, she's the most adorable person in the world. Yet, she quickly makes her excuses and leaves...


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday evening.

Robin takes Regina to one of the local bars, to meet up with his brother. They are sat at one of the end tables and Robin and Rob are discussing the latest sports results and Regina, is bored.

She looks out across the dancefloor. Where there are, around ten people dancing, to a 90's dance tune.

She tries to remember, the last time she danced like that, without a care in the world, but then gets distracted by a blonde woman with curls. Who is swaying and Regina thinks, I've seen that dress before...EMMA. her mind screams and then her face seems to light up, without her even knowing it.

She then see's a woman, with what looks like, bleached blonde hair dancing with her. She watches them curciously and then frowns, when she sees the bleached blonde woman, put her arms around Emma's waist.

She immediatly knows, that she doesn't like what she's seeing. She feels an ache within her chest and starts to feel, a little suffercated.

She stands up.

"Excuse me. I need the ladies room" she tells Robin and walks off, across the bar and to the ladies room. Where she washes her hands and looks in the mirror at herself. Wondering why she is so bothered.

It is then, that Emma walks into the ladies toliets and she freezes upon seeing Regina, through the mirror. The kiss they shared immediatly comes to mind and she gulps.

Regina then turns to leave and stops in front of Emma. They stare at one another. Not knowing exactly what to say but thinking of that kiss from the other day.

"Hello" Regina says shakily.

"Hey, I mean Hi, what the hell are you doing in a place like this? I would of thought it wouldn't be to your taste" she chuckles nervously.

Regina smirked. She wondered how Emma seemed to know her well, even though they had only spoken for a short time.

"Robin insisted we meet his brother here tonight" she replied and run her eyes down Emma's dress quickly.

"Oh" Emma frowned "Robins here" she added with a hint of sadness.

"Yes. He and Rob are currently talking about sports" she rolls her eyes.

Emma laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I just think, thats not your type of thing either. No wonder you left them to it" she chuckles.

"And what are you doing here?" Regina then asks seriously..

"Oh, Ruby brought me here. She wants to have some fun and hook up with some hunky guy apparantly"

"And you?" Regina quickly asks, her eyes searching Emma's face for the answer.

"Me? Um, well I just come for the moral support you know. I couldn't really let her come here alone"

"Oh" Regina looks down and muses on how the blonde has a good heart.

"Hey, how about I join you. Keep you company, whilst they talk about sport" Emma grins.

"What about that blonde you were dancing with?" Regina asks without thought and then thinks damn it, I shouldnt have said that.

Emma tilts her head and smiles.

"You saw me, huh?"

"Yes" Regina mutters and her cheeks go a little red.

"Why didn't you come say hello?" Emma asks.

"You were busy and I didnt want to interupt" Regina replies seriously and Emma just smiles goofily at her.

"You actually wouldn't of interupted anything. She was kinda handsy and Im not into blondes" she smirks.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really and what is your type dear?" she flirts a little, without being aware of it.

"Maybe Ill tell you another time, shall we go?" Emma replies a little distractedly and she gestures to the door and Regina turns and walks out wondering why Emma wouldn't tell her, what her type actually was...

* * *

A minute later, they arrived back at Reigna's table. Where Robin and Robert were.

"Look who I found?" Regina says a little anxiously.

"Emma?" Robin says a little surprised.

"Hey" Emma says and sits next to Rob.

"Emma, this is Rob, Robins brother" Regina introduces.

"Hi" Rob says and looks at Emma's chest.

This makes Regina clench her jaw and think, your just like your brother.

"Hey" Emma replies and quickly looks back to Regina.

"So, what are you doing here? are you here with your friend?" Roibin asks politely.

"Yeah. I couldnt let her come here alone"

Robin nods and looks away and outwards, towards the bar. While Rob tries to make conversation with Emma. Having clearly been impressed by her apperence.

And as the minutes pass, Regina watches Rob closely, as she flirts with Emma and doesn't notice Robin checking out other women.

Half an hour later, Rob thinks his in with a good chance with Emma, who is being polite for Regina's sake. And Regina is downing her vodka's quickly than usual as she is actually feeling jealous.

Emma then excuses herself to go and get a beer and Rob says to Robin and Regina "Man. She is hot. I mean god. I think I'm in with a chance there"

Regina scoofs.

"What?" he says confussed.

"Rob mate" Robin says with a piting look "She's one of those lesbians"

Rob blinks.

"Really?"

"Yes. Shes not long broke up with her girlfriend, right Regina?"

"Yes. That's right" she downs some more vodka and thinks if I ever meet that bitch, I'll give her a piece of my mind.

When Emma returns five minutes later, she sits back down and notices Robin and Rob are in deep conversation and Regina is just sitting there, sadly.

She puts her beer down on the table and takes a breath.

"Do you wanna dance Regina?" Emma asks, a little nervously.

Robin and Rob now look at her.

"I mean. You guys are obviously are talking guy stuff and I thought Regina might want to have a boogie" she chuckles and Regina is looking at her with something that looks like awe.

"Is that okay with you?" Emma then asks and licks her lips.

"Yeah. You go Regina. Me and Rob will be fine" Robin says not thinking much of it.

Regina nods and stands up, she sways a little.

"I think I may of drink a little to much" she smirks.

"Don't worry. I got you" Emma says, taking the brunnettes hand and Regina just looks at her with soft eyes and wonders what she is thinking.

They reach the dancefloor, moments later and Emma starts to step side to side and does a little movement of her hands and Regina just smirks.

"You can't really dance to this tune" Regina says, as she steps side to side.

"No, its abit rocky" Emma chuckles.

"Where's Ruby?" Regina asks.

"Dunno. Last time I saw her she was trying to chat up some guy with muscles"

Regina shakes her head in amusement.

"How did you meet?"

"Who Ruby?" Emma asks.

"Yes"

"Well. to cut a long story short. I was once in a band and we meet at a gig and became best buddies"

"A band...what kind of band?" Regina asks intently.

"You don't wonna know. seriously" Emma chuckles.

"Was you some kind of punk rocker?" Regina teases.

"Something like that,yeah" Emma jokes and Regina laughs.

Emma then stops and watches the brunnette laugh and look so care free. She then hears the song fade into something abut slower and she takes her chances. She puts her arm around Regina's waist and takes Regina's other hand.

Regina is speechless.

"Um, This song is better to dance to, dont you think?" Emma asks a little unsurely.

"Yes" Regina gulps. As she can feel Emma's closeness to her. It''s kind of intoxicating, she thinks.

"Is..is this okay? cos if not..." Emma stutters and Regina just squeezes the blondes hand and says "This is okay"

* * *

When Regina returned home with Robin, she slowly make her way to the sink, to get a glass of water. While Robin drunkenly followed her and started kissing her from behind.

Regina tensed up. Knowing, that Robin wanted sex.

"Im tired. It's been a long day" she forced out, but he wasn't listening.

"Robin" she said more firmly.

"What?" he stepped back, looking down at her ass and she turned around.

"Not tonight" she told him and stepped away. Not seeing his confused expression.

She then went to the bedroom, undressed and got into bed. Where she laid there, going over the nights events. While Robin ended up sleeping on the sofa.

Meanwhile, across the city.

Emma got home to an empty house. She smirks, as she sat herself down in front of the tv.

"Well done Rubes" she says out loud, as she knew Ruby must of gone back to that dudes house, for the night.

She then turned the TV on and flicked through the channels. Finally settling on a cheesy romantic film and thinking over the nights events...


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning.

Ruby arrives back home and see's Emma asleep on the sofa.

She walks over and nudges her.

"Ems...wake up"

"Hmm"

"EMS" she nudges her again.

"Wha..."

"You fell asleep on the sofa. How much did you drink last night?"

The blonde slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Ruby.

"Ugh..not much. I was watching a film and must of fell asleep"

"Right"

"So..." Emma mumbled and Ruby walked away to her bedroom. "ARE YOU SEEING THE GUY AGAIN?" Emma shouts.

"NO" Ruby shouted back.

Emma rolled her eyes and Ruby appears from her room and goes to sit down.

"I swear Rubes. You need a have a proper relationship" Emma tells her.

"Why? Look what happened to you. I don't want that happening to me"

Emma leaned forward.

"Thanks...Guess who I spoke to at the bar lastnight?"

"Regina?"

"How did you know that?"

"I saw you both"

"Oh" she frowned.

"You two looked rather close" Ruby teased.

"What! No, she's my friend Rubes"

"Yeah right. You keep telling yourself that"

"What!"

"I know you like her Ems"

"Okay. I like her, I admit it, but shes getting married and shes straight, so were friends" she reasoned more to herself than Ruby.

Ruby scoofed and Emma stood up and walked to the bathroom. Thinking yes, were definatly friends...but then thinking, I want more.

* * *

Monday. Mid afternoon.

Regina is walking down the street to her car. She's looking sideways at the shop windows and doesn't see Ruby, coming towards her until she hears "Oh hey"

Regina snaps her head forward and see's Ruby swirling her hair with one hand and she says "Hello"

"Hows the wedding plans going?" Ruby asks, tilting her head and staring at the brunnette.

"Fine"

"You know, Emma doesnt think much of that Robin guy" Ruby smirks and Regina now tilts her head, curciously.

"Is that so?" she asks.

"Yeah, but I told her yesterday. Why you was marrying him though"

"Oh?" Regina slightly narrows her eyes.

"Cos he provides security and has money right?" she smirks.

Regina gapes.

"Thats not why I'm marrying him" she then snaps.

"Then why are you? cos I actually don't think your in love with the guy" she rolls her eyes and Regina goes wide eyed, at the brunnettes assumptions and bluntness. But what she doesn't know is, that Ruby is doing it on purpose.

"Excuse me?" Regina snaps.

"Oh I'm sorry. Listen, Emma's at home today. I'm sure she'd like to see you"

Regina blinks.

"Okay"

"Bye then" Ruby then says and smiles smugly, as she walks off. Patting herself on the back for her cleverness and leaving Regina, pondering on what just happened and as she walks off, she thinks, I can't have Emma, thinking I'm only marrying Robin because he has money and she makes her way to her car. Where she dumps the shopping bags and heads off, to Emma's appartment to set her straight on the matter.

* * *

Ten Minutes later. She's outside Emma's door and knocks. She tugs at her black coat, cursing under her breath about Ruby's comments.

The door then swings open. Revealing Emma, in her fennel PJ's.

Well, Shit! Emma thinks and stares at Regina open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Just got out of bed dear?" Regina teases, all tension gone, at the sight of the blonde.

"Er, well...not exactly"

"Can I come in?"

"..Yeah.." Emma steps backwards and allows Regina in.

"So, Um, what do I owe this pleasure?" Emma says and shuts the door.

"I just saw Ruby. Said you may like some company"

"Right" Emma replies and shuffles to the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes. Coffee please"

"Right" Emma busies herself and Regina watches her contently.

"They rather suit you" she then says.

"What?" Emma asks.

"Your pjamas dear" she smirks.

"Oh. Yeah, Im the fennel kind of girl" she chuckles and turns, so Regina can't see the blush that is about to appear on her face.

"I can see that"

"I bet your the silk kind of girl" Emma then mutters and Regina smiles.

"Indeed. How is it, that you seem to know me better than my other friends. Who I have known for years?"

Emma shrugs.

"I'm a good reader of character, I guess" she replies. "I've actually been told Im a good lie detector"

Regina scoffs, disbelievingly.

"Okay, Well, am I right in guessing that there's another reason, why you have come here?"

Regina's eyes widden, as she takes the mug of coffee.

"Lucky guess?" Regina replies half jokingly.

"Nah. I could tell. You couldnt look at me"

"Oh" she swallows down some coffee and then says "If you must know, I also came here, to correct an assumption that Ruby had about me and Robin"

"Oh?" Emma tilts her head, at Regina.

"She told me. That she told you, I was marrying Robin because he has money"

Emma looks away and mumbles "Yeah, she did say that"

"Its not true" Regina says seriously and Emma looks back to her.

"Then why are you marrying him?" Emma asks and Regina's eyes dart left and right and she settles on "Because were in love"

Emma frowns.

"Really?"

"Yes" Regina says, unconvincingly.

"Okay. Well Im glad we cleared that up then" Emma says a little harshly and Regina then spots a paper open upon the kitchen unit and red circled ads.

"Are you looking for a new job?" She asks, looking confused and changing the subject.

"Yeah. Well, I need money too. Some security, make something of myself. I can't live with my bestfriend forever"

Regina frowns.

"What has prompted this? I thought you were doing okay with the singing and that you liked doing that" Regina asks and Emma looks to the window.

"I do. Its just, Im coming up for 30 and I got no prospects and really...who's going to want to go out with someone, who just gets by, by singing at stupid parties" she looks down sadly.

"My god. Your down on yourself today" Regina sarcastically replies and Emma snaps "It's true though" and looks to Regina.

"It's really not Emma. I think your very good at what you do and you make people, happy from it"

Theres a pause.

"Thanks" she finally says and takes a breath. To try to calm herself down. See then looks to the time and says "Damn" and rushes to the bedrook where she gets a sweat top and jeans on.

"Whats wrong?" Regina asks loudly.

"I promised my neighbour a lesson today, I totally forgot" Emma shouts.

"Oh"

"Are you doing anything?" Emma asks, as she reappears, pushing her hair into a messy ponytail.

"No. Nothing that cant wait. Why?" Regina replies.

"Would you like to come?" Emma bites her lip, waiting for an answer.

"Uh...Okay. For a little bit" Regina nods.

"Cool" Emma beams and Regina quickly takes another sip of her coffee and they then, make their way next door.

* * *

A long moment later. Emma knocks on her neighbours door and the door opens, revealing Ms Buffay in a baby pink dress.

"Oh Emma dear. I thought you may of forgot" Ms Buffay says, as she lets Emma and Regina in.

"Of course not. This is like, a big deal right. We both want you to get it right" Emma chuckles nervously. Ms Buffay nods.

"And who is your friend?" Ms Buffay then says and looks at Regina, curiously.

"This is Regina, a friend of mine and she's is going to watch us, for abit if thats okay?" Emma beams.

"Yes of course... Is she your girlfriend?" Ms Buffay asks seriously and Emma chuckles and Regina ducks her head and starts to blush. She thinks, what is it, with everyone assuming were together!

"Unfortunity no" Emma then replies and doesnt look at Regina, who snaps her head to Emma and gapes in surprise.

"That's a shame" Ms Buffay says a little sadly and then walks to her table.

"Anyway. Shall we get started" Emma says eagerly, trying to pretend, that Ms Buffay hadn't said anything.

"Yes. I think I can nearly sing it all now"

"Thats great" Emma beams.

Meanwhile Regina watches them with interest. As she sits on the brown sofa and watches them, especially Emma with wonder.

"Right. So..." Emma then says and points to the words on the sheet of paper and Ms Buffay nods at this and starts to sing from the begining of the song.

While Emma encourages her, with nodding and also joining in at certain parts and she is happy. Knowing, that she can do this for Ms Buffay and not be a total waste of space and wasting away, in self pity...

* * *

 ** _A/N Hey everyone, thanks for continuing to read this fic and there is going to be 2/3 more chapters and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Next chapter spolier - Cora makes a reappearance.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty minutes later.

Regina looks to the clock and says "I'm sorry, but I better get going. As I'm meant to be meeting Robin" she stands up.

Emma and Ms Buffay look to her.

"Okay" Emma then replies, a little sadly.

"I will speak to you soon" Regina says seriously and then gives an apologetic smile.

"Cool" Emma nods and looks back to the paper upon the table and Ms Buffay, walks to the door to open it, for Regina.

"It was nice to meet a friend of Emma's" she says and Regina smiles at her.

"And it was nice to meet you too Ms Buffay. I hope your anniversary goes well" Regina says softly.

"Oh, I hope so too" she smiles and Regina walks through the door and turns around, to face Ms Buffay.

Who steps forward a little and whispers "Your the only friend of Emma's, I have ever ever meet properly. You must be special to Emma"

Regina's eye's widen slightly in surprise.

"Did you not meet Lily or Ruby?" Regina then asks, without thinking.

And Ms Buffay's expression falls.

"Oh" she looks to Emma, who is picking up the papers from the table. "That Lily, was never interested in talking to me. She came here with Emma once and I could tell she didn't want to be here..She kept moaning. Quite self cetered I think and as for Ruby, shes more plesant than Lily. She says hello, when I see her, but that's about it"

Regina nods.

"Its just a shame your getting married sweetie. You'd make her so happy, I just know it" Ms Buffay adds and Regina ducks her head slightly and smiles. Before looking over to Emma and suddenly feeling, an ache and a longing. But all she can say is "She deserves alot better than me dear and I am sure, she'll find them soon" she stepss back.

"Goodbye, Ms Buffay" she smiles and Ms Buffay looks at her curciously and then watches Regina walk away. She then closes the door. Pondering on what Regina had said and the look upon her face, when saying it, whilst looking over a Emma.

"Everything okay?" Emma says, tilting her head at her neighbour, who turns around and says "That Regina is a very nice lady"

Emma chuckles.

"Yeah, she's certainly that Ms Buffay" she then replies and thinks, I could name lots of things, that Regina is and she smirks to herself.

* * *

That night. Emma is moping around the appartment and Ruby is watching her from the sofa.

"Jeez Ems. Sit down already"

"I can't"

"You still going over your afternoon with Regina" she smirks and Emma groans."Just admit it, that you like her already" Ruby adds seriously.

"I..shes a friend" Emma snaps.

"Yes...but you like her" Ruby drools.

Emma sighs and rubs her face.

"She's getting married to that jerk-off Rubes and I'm just confused thats all"" she mutters and looks down sadly.

"I don't think, I've ever seen you this worked up Ems" Ruby chuckles.

"Yeah, well you know, maybe I should just go with a different chick every week and then send em packin. Life would be simpiler then..I mean I'd give them taxi money, cos I'd feel bad otherwise"

Ruby shakes her head.

"You seem happy enough doin that though"

"Thats just it Ems. I'm not happy. Not at all"

"Wh..what?" she sits down, opposite Ruby with a curcious expression"

"What I'm saying is, I just want a steady relationship"

Emma stares at her wide eyed.

"Maybe you should tell her" Ruby adds and sighs.

"Tell her?" Emma mutters.

"Yeah, tell Regina how you feel"

Emma scoffs

"You like her and I think she likes you too, so tell her"

Emma shakes her head.

"That's the thing Rubes...I think I'm in love with her, but I gotta get that out of my head, you know. She's getting married and is straight...we barely know each other"

Ruby smirks.

"Oh my god. Really, Em's? That woman is at least a little gay" she chuckles.

Emma scoffs.

"I'm not joking...That kiss you shared, was definatly something and the way I've seen her look at you, screams gay"

"Really?" Emma beams.

"Definatly" she nods and turns her attention, back to the TV. While Emma ponders on what Ruby had just said.

* * *

The next day.

Regina is stood in her parents living room. She is trying on her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful" her mother tells her.

"Thank you" Regina replies and smiles, whilst looking down at herself.

"Your going to do well, marrying into that family dear" Cora then says and Regina looks to her and remembers, it is Robin, who she is marrying and she takes a deep breath and says "I don't know, If this is the right thing to do mother"

"What? Why? what has happened?" Cora says quickly and steps closer to Regina and looks concerned.

"I don't think I love him, mother" Regina then says sadly and Cora scoffs.

"Its just the jitters. Everyone gets them dear" she dismisses it.

"No. Its not that mother"

Cora frowns.

"Is there someone else?" she asks.

"No...I mean...I've been spending quite alot of time lately, with Emma"

Cora laughs.

"That blonde girl? Oh sweetheart, I thought you were over your little faze back in college"

Regina glares at her before saying "It was not a faze mother. I went out with a girl for four months in college and just because I havent dated a woman since. That doesn't mean, I don't find them attractive"

Cora crosses her arms and looks put out.

"But you are getting married to a man, Regina. Who is finacially secure and this Emma woman, is a part time singer, who has no security nor a proper job"

Regina clenches her jaw.

"Lets just concentrate on your special day shall we?" Cora then says, whilst inspecting Regina's vale. And Regina closes her eyes, willing herself not to cry and to be strong...


	10. Chapter 10

Four days later.

Regina calls Emma's mobile.

"Hello"

"Emma?" Regina asks.

"No, this is Lily, Emma's girlfriend. May I help you?" her tone was void of emotion.

Regina froze.

"Hello?" Lily says, thinking the line has gone dead.

"Sorry. I was just calling, to see if Emma was okay"

"Oh, she's fine. currently in the bathroom" Lily replies casually.

"Okay...I will call later then" she clenched her fist at her side.

"Okay"

There was a pause.

"Bye" Regina then said, feeling a little awkward and annoyed.

"Oh bye then" Lily replied and she hung up. While Regina looked to her phone and wondered, what the hell Lily was doing at Emma's appartment. Surelly, Emma wouldn't of taken her back, she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Emma's appartment. The toilet flushes and moments later, Emma appears, looking less than pleased.

"Can we talk now?" Lily asks, impatiantly.

"Yeah..." she shoves her hands in her jean pockets and stands, well away from Lily.

"I've been an idiot..."

Emma scoffs.

"Please take me back, we can work things out"

Emma shakes her head.

"I know I've messed up. Give me one more chance"

Emma sighs.

"God Emma. Say something" Lily snaps.

"You know what!...you did me a favour by leaving. It made me see, that I deserve better and being in love, should be magical and wonderful and with you, it has never been that"

"What are you talking about!" Lily snaps, confused.

"I know now, that I couldn't of been in love with you Lily and I never will be"

"Oh. You seeing someone else now..is that it?" she crossed her arms and had a soar look upon her face.

"No I'm not. I'm not seeing anyone Lily" Emma snapped and looked to the window. Thinking, I know who I want to be seeing though.

"Okay. So you need some more time" Lily says more calmly.

Emma frowned.

"Just go" Emma then says and gestures to the door.

"But..."

"No. Just go. I shouldn't have even of let you in"

"Oh thanks alot, we spent all those months together and this is how you treat me"

Emma laughs sarcastically.

"ME? YOUR THE ONE THAT LEFT ME LILY"

"I just apologized for that"

"Oh and that makes it better" she rolls her eyes and walks to the door and opens it.

"No, but..."

"Just go Lily"

"Fine. Ill come back another time"

"I wont be home" Emma snaps.

"Okay whatever" Lily replies and walks out the door and Emma slams it shut and thinks, really! what did I ever see in her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina is working herself into a state.

That woman, is going to make Emma take her back, I just now it, she thinks, How can this be happening, that Lily is not good enough for her. And why am I so bothered anyway. She groans in frustration and moments later, Robin breaks her out of her musings, by saying "You know that booking I got us for the church. Well, they just called and said, they've had a flood and are unable to do the wedding"

Regina just blinks and thinks well, if she's getting back with Lily then… "Well, you did get that appointment on short notice and Why don't we just go to Vagas and get married? You said you wanted to go there at some point for a holiday and this is the perfect opportunity"

"Really? I thought you wanted your family there?"

"Yes. However, I've been thinking...We wouldnt have to go through all the hussle of finding a new venue and we wouldn't have to wait months...and I just want to get married now" she lies, because this thing with Lily and Emma has stirred her up and is making her make rash decisions.

"Yeah. We could go, to the casino too" Robin grinned.

"See, it's win win" she swallows thickly.

"Wont your mother freak out though?" he asks.

"She'll get over it, as long as she knows I'm married" She huffs then frowns.

"What about Paris?"

"We might be able to still go. If we leave for Vagas tonight"

"Tonight?" he looks surprised.

"Yes tonight. Lets be spontanious " she says and takes a deep breath.

"Okay. I''m up for that" he grins and walks off. "Ill start packing" he then adds. Not noticiing Regina's pained look.

* * *

Later that evening, Emma is laid on the sofa looking through her phone. When she stumbles across her call log and sees that Regiina called that afternoon.

She frowns and thinks, I didn't know that she called and then she notices, that the call lasted nearly two minutes.

She then scrunched her face in confusion and realized, Lily was there at that time and must have answered her phone.

"Shit" She says out loud and goes to call Regina, but it goes straight to voicemail.

"Regina? When you get this, can you call me back…um, I just realized, that Lily spoke to you earlier…and um, I need you to know, that she just turned up begging my forgiveness and stuff...but we're not together, I wouldn't get back with her...because…well, I know I'm not in love with her. Actually, I know I never was...I just stupidly tried to convince myself I was…call me back…

She hanged up and got up, pacing the room.

"God, she must think me and Lily are back together. Damn it…I got to go over there" she grabbed her keys and jacket and hurried out. Not knowing, that Regina had already left with Robin, to go to the airport.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emma is banging on Regina's door. So much so, that a neighbour comes out and says "Jesus woman, where's the fire?"

"Have you seen Regina?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, about an hour ago with suitcases and something about going Vagas to tie the knot"

Emma's face falls and she feels, an pain within her chest.

"Do you know which flight?" she asks.

"No sorry"

"Damn it" she curses and digs her phone out from her pocket and calls Regina's number again, whilst quickly walking back to her car.

"Regina…it's me again. I've just been at your apartment and apparently your off to Vagas to get married! Really Regina! Your gonna do it in Vagas…that's not special at all. What a load of crap, especially when I know you'd secretly love to have all the little things about it…this is just something, a drunken couple would do. Ugh. What am I doing…please call me urgently.

She hangs up and immediately calls Ruby.

"Rubes"

"Emma?"

"I'm coming to pick you up and we're going to the airport"

"Oh we going on a surprise holiday?" Ruby chuckles.

"Something like that. Ill be there in ten"

"Okay"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ruby jumps in Emma's yellow bug.

"This better be important" she huffs.

"It is. Regina and Robin, are on there way to Vagas to get married!"

"NO WAY" Ruby gasps.

"We gotta stop her" Emma says pleadingly.

"You mean you do" Ruby points out.

"Yeah, whatever. This just can't happen" she says disbelievingly.

"Right, Then we better get your passport and get to the airport"

Emma nods and they quickly stop off, at the apartment, where she grabs her passport and then quickly drives to the airport.

* * *

Once at the airport. The sales woman tells Emma, that there is only one seat available on the next flight, that is leaving for Vagas.

"II'LL TAKE IT" she shouts and looks around, to see if she can spot Regina.

"That will be $152 dollars" the woman then tells her and Emma looks to Ruby and says "sub me?"

"Your joking right?"

"I would Rubes, but need what I got, for when I'm in Vagas and pay to get back"

"Okay. But you gotta pay me back" Ruby says and digs out the amount.

"Sure" she looks around again, but doesn't see Regina anywhere.

Ruby then hands the money over and Emma grabs the ticket and hurries off.

* * *

At the gate. Emma turns to Ruby and says "Thanks" and hugs her.

"Go get her tiger" Ruby tells her with a smirk and Emma nods and turns and walks through the gate and onto the plane. Where she calls Regina's mobile again, but its turned off.

"Hey Regina. Yes, it's Emma again and um, you're never guess what…I'm on a plane to come and find you...cos I can't let you marry Robin…I know we've only known each other a few months but I just…I just have these feelings for you and I have to tell you…just in case there's a chance you feel the same too" she sighs "I just hope you get this before you get married, if not I'm sorry….sorry for bothering you" she hangs up and wipes the tear, that is falling down her cheek.

It is not until, mid way through the flight, that Emma goes to the toilet and sneaks a peak through to first class. As, she's always wondered what it would be like, to travel first class.

Her eyes scan a few people, until her eyes settle upon a brunnette woman and her eyes widen, upon seeing that it is Regina. She is sat in the alise seat and her heart starts to beat faster. She can't believe her luck.

She then turns, to go back to her seat. Where she thinks about what she going to say and do. She looks around anxiously and then it hits her, she'll sing. That's what she does best.

She then stands back up, to go and ask the stewardess a favour and to beg if necessary.

"Um, excuse me.."

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Um, I'm on this flight because someone I'm in love with is going to Vagas to marry someone else. Anyway, I just saw that she's in first class and I need to tell her how I feel, to see if she feels the same way. Can I use the intercom for a moment?"

"What about her fiance?"

"I really, don't think she wants to marry him. Please, I beg you. This is important. I think, she may feel the same way too" Emma pleads.

The stewardess tilts her head in contemplation. However, she gives a slight nod and gestures Emma to follow her.

Emma then thinks of a song that she would be approiate and meaningful and she thinks of the first time, she had met Regina and that her first words to her, we're hello and it made her feel something…and it hits her..the song she had sang that night…you had me from hello…

She gulps at the realization, that Regina, literally had her at hello and she follows the stewardess to the intercom.

"Normally we wouldn't do this, but Im a sucker for love" the steward says and smiles.

"I Really appreciate it" Emma mutters and wipes her hands on her jeans.

The stewardess nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina looks sideways and out of the little window.

"Can we switch seats Robin? i've never seen the lights of Vagas" Regina asks.

Robin frowns.

"I havent either honey, maybe you can lean over me and have a look" he says and looks back out the window.

Regina clenches her jaw and then takes a deep breath. She thinks of what Emma had told her about the Grand Canyon trip with Lily and thinks, i now know, what she meant.

Moments later, she hears the intercom beep and a steward speak.

"Ladies and gentleman. I have a request from a lady in economy. She wishes to tell someone in first class of how she feels, aint that sweet"

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Um…I hope this works.." a voice says over the intercom and Regina sits straight up in her seat and looks to the certain separating first and economy….she thinks could it be?….

"Well…you had me from hello…I felt a love start to grow…the moment I looked into your eyes you won me…it was over from the start, you completly stole my heart"

She stepped towards the curtain and opened it, seeing that Regina was looking straight at her in disbelief.

"And now you know. I never had a chance, you know.. you had me from hello" she finishes and makes her way slowly over to Regina. Who is now shaking her head in disbelief and her eyes are watery in happiness and Robin is just looking between the pair, mouth agape and thinking what the fuck!

Emma then kneals down beside Regina and whispers "I have a confession. That song, is how i feel about you"

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry to end it there but all will be revealed on what happens in the final chapter... Thanks for reading...  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N The last chapter is always the hardest to write & thanks to everyone who has followed/faved this story its been fun.**_

* * *

"You idiot" Regina says and smiles, there's no malice in her words.

Emma then ducks her head and Regina, instantly realizes that is not what the blonde wanted to hear and she brings her chin up with her fingers before saying "You have me too" sincerly and she has a softness around the eyes, as she adoringly looks at Emma. Who beams in happiness and theres a few claps from other pasengers.

Emma then takes Reginas hands into her own and looks onto watery brown eyes, that are looking at her with such affection and shes about to say something. When Robin says "Hello! I'm sitting here" in a seriously voice, breaking them out of their moment.

They both go wide eyed and suddenly remember, that he is there andthey both look to him.

"What is going on?" he then asks, looking at Regina.

"Robin...I.." she takes a deep breath. "I can't marry you"

"Yeah, I can see that" he huffs and then says "I mean, how long has this been going on?" he gestures to Emma and Regina's joined hands.

"Offically, from a minute ago" Regina answers and looks to Emma, who says "It's been alot longer, for me"

Regina beams at this and looks at her in awe. Whilst thinking back to when she first meet Emma and she then realizes that maybe it wasn't from a minute ago and she amends what she said and says "Acutually, looking back now, I think, I can say it wasn't long after that, for me" Regina then says, looking back to Robin. Who is shaking his head in disbelief.

"So, your leaving me for the wedding singer? who is also a woman?" he mutters in disbelief.

"I'm sorry" Regina replies sadly.

"Is that all you can say?" he snaps.

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know" he mutters and shakes his head and looks out of the plane window.

"Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seat?" a steward then says to Emma. Who is still knelt down next to Regina.

Emma swallows and hesitantly stands.

"Were talk when we get off the flight" Regina tells her with soft eyes and the blonde nods and hesitantly goes back to her seat. While Regina and Robin sit in silence for a long while, before Regina says "I did not plan for this to happen Robin, it just did"

"Yeah. Did you ever want to marry me?" he asks sadly.

Regina looks down to her lap and cups her hands together.

"I don't know" she replies lowly.

"Do you love her?" Robin then asks sadly.

Regina nods.

"Yes"

"Did you ever love me?"

Regina sighs.

"I think, I love you, as I would a friend" she answers him honestly.

There's a long pause and Robin frowns and looks out the window. Wishing He wasn't stuck on the damn plane right now.

* * *

When the plane lands.

Robin walks away, rather quickly. Regina assumes his heading for the nearest bar and she feels bad, that she has hurt him but then she feels a hand slide into hers and a whispered "Hey" and she smiles. She looks to Emma and says "Thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life"

"I just couldn't let you marry him, without knowing if I had a chance" Emma replies seriously and Regina's eyes soften and they look at one another for a long moment, before Regina says "You had more than a chance dear" and this makes Emma break out into a goofy grin.

Regina goes a little doe eyed and she leans in to kiss Emma, passionatly. However, Emma is caught momentarily by surprise, but quickly kisses back with just as much passion. Whilst melting in the sweetness of full soft lips against her own. before leaning back and seeing Regina begin to blush.

"Lets go" Emma then tells her sweetly, whilst giving her hand a squeeze.

"Where?" Regina replies curciously.

"I don't know. Let's just get out of here...maybe go get something to eat and talk"

"That sounds good" Regina replies happily and as they both begin to walk to the exit. They both realize, that they have alot to discuss but it can wait. As right now, all that mattered was that they were together...

The End.


End file.
